yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17 Episode 37: Distateful
Kin Tasanagi: ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI )" Oiiii... Whats the problem, you said you can fix it. Now can you, or can you not? " The younger YAkuza said squatting down near Keyomi. " Yeah, yeah I got it alright? I told you I could and I am so quit your bitching Ok? " She responded in her crude and rather blunt tone. The younger Yakuza simply shook his head at her response. But he knew how Keyomi had been. Kin walked down stairs with his hands in his pockets in his school uniform as usual. " Look at youuuuu.. Looking all Suave and handsome. Somone get some pussy yet? " Kin shook his head, scoffing his sister off as he always did. " Shut up Keyo. " He said in response to his sisters taunting. She laughed and even Kin smirked a bit. Whipping the motor grease off her face she couldnt help but pat him on the back after whipping her hands clean. " All Im saying is that ive noticed you change.. Im.. Kind of proud of you. " She said rubbing the back of her neck, and Kin responded with doing the same. " Hahaha, Yeah. Well... I've been going through alot. You should come to school, before you let your sophmore year pass you and you fail sis. " Kin said in attempts of leaving the garage when Keyomi followed behind in her grease monkey jumper and her hair tied up. " Say.. Kin. " She said stopping him, Kin turned around with a cigeratte in his mouth. " Im sorry about... What happened to your Sensei. " She said looking down at his shoes before there golden eyes made contact with each other. ".... Yeah. Me too. " He said in response once again attempting of walking off when Keyomi would walk infront of him, cutting him off in motion. " You Did it didnt you... you hurt Shun... For revenge didnt you. " She said looking Kin right in the eye and before kin could respond she began to speak again. " I know about him because he was in a Chinese Triad. Pretty tough guys to, and to hear a whole clan had been defeated, awhole triad by one person.. And the leaders younger brother incapasited. I knew that it couldnt have been by some normal guy.... " Kin turned his head, trying his hardest at this point to ignore her. " So it was you then..." She said gripping onto Kins arm where he'd proceeded in pushing her away. " Mind your own busniess... Keyomi... " He said pushing past her, as he made his way to school. Leaving her there in there driveway by herself. Suzume Yasutake: ::She hadn't slept good in almost a week, it was like no matter how long she laid there she would just end up, staring at the ceiling or pacing the room all night long. It had even got so bad her mother had her stay home a couple of days from school. Her parents kept pressing her about what was wrong but she would just shrug and do her best to come up with an excuse. She got out of bed that morning and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair a mass of tangles and mats. She took a shower but that really didn't do much. When she finally sulked downstairs with wet hair and wrinkled clothes. Her mother stopped her before she left.:: "Suzume, are you sure you don't want to stay home another day?" ::Her mother asked her, Suzume could began to grit her teeth and she could feel aggravation start to rise. It was a simple question, nothing that should have really gotten to her, but it did any way.:: "I'm fine mother!" ::Suzume snatched up her book bag and pushed past her mother then left out the front door slamming it behind her. Nanami stood there forlornly looking at the slammed door before she turned and made her way back to the kitchen. As Suzume speed walked for a few blocks it was like steam was coming out of her ears. However her foot steps soon slowed, till finally she was moving at a mere crawl. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, and then she stopped. There was a small ledge just outside of someone's house and she sat down on it. She didn't care if she was late, she didn't care if some really didn't like for people to sit on their property. Suzume just sat there slumped over, staring at the ground as tears fell down her cheeks. She hated this, why did she let this sort of thing affect her so much. Yes, Kin was her friend, and she knew from what she had heard through the news on TV that Shun hadn't been killed but had been badly injured. There was also no leads at this point on who had attacked him, or the other members of the Chinese Syndicate. But she knew because of the shady business of the Syndicate, that the police weren't in a hurry to find out who had done it. Suzume knew, and she hadn't seen Kin since that night outside of her house. When he told her to go home, she knew at that point there wasn't really much she could do to stop him. So she just turned and did as she had been told. She spent the rest of that night, crying and worrying, every siren and sound from down the block made her cringe. She hadn't been right since then. Now as she sat, there on the stoop, she just stared at the crack in the side walk, not really sure of what to do with herself. Part of her was screaming telling her to get up, and just forget about it all, another part of her was telling her she should have expected this sort of that little part of her that said "I told you so." Things had become so complicated in her mind as of late it was almost maddening. After a moment or two she finally collected herself enough to will her legs to start moving again. She then continued shuffling along on her way to school.:: [ Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r4QqHUk0Cs ) Kin had made his stroll down the streets of District 2 untill he had finally made it to school. He walked to the right side of the area to The Karate Clubs Dojo. He walked to the shrine where he had made for Johnny's ashes. The Hospital had to cremate him. Kin didnt have the money by himself to hold a proper burial for him. Squatting down infront of the shrine he rang the gong and began to pray. Closing his eyes before he took a deep breathe. Making his way down to the Locker room portion of the Dojo he suited up. Putting on his gi, he already had the 1200 lb weights on. He always walked around with those. Fully equipted in his gear he began to do his workouts. Keeping to himself as always. Kin didnt know how he felt in regards of taking over the school anymore, or making friends. It was his main priority at the start. But now he seemed to distance himself from everyone. It seemed only right that he did so. He feared making emotional ties with people would only render them endanger when around him. And... He had been right. Kin had begun to notice as of recnetly, before even his transformation that he has inhuman, ungodly level awfull luck. But it had been more than that. He always carries misfortune to wherever he goes. This could be apart of Okami's curse and he made this deduction for himself after awhile. Suzume always got placed in danger around him, everywhere he went here had ben a fight, someone trying to kill him. Or Injury him. It was truly a curse, a curse he'd never want to give anyone if he could or had the true ability to. Because of this, Kin has began to grow distant amongst his family and even his closet of friends. His Vendetta against connor has also decreased after the death of his Sensei. Which he blames himself for. He knows that if it hadn't been for him, Shun would have never had a reasoning to kill him. The Jealously would have never exsisited. His father wouldnt have been placed in prison, and amongst other things. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. " Yooo, Tasanagi. " Kin stopped, turning his head to eye the young man who had called him out. He had horns on his head, and Kin had reconginzied him from before. The same young man who had blackmailed Kin into handling the Oni for him. " You... What do you want. " Kin said raising from his feet, eying the male with a look of utter disqust. ( http://photo.cosplayfu.com/character/mini/256_3fa6ba1a032e0dbe3cbb59fab414f477.jpg ) The young man tilted his hat in response to greeting Kin in his all white suit. " Just who the hell are you anyways... And what the hell do you want with me. I have enough issues on my hand as it is. " Kin said standing to his full height after dusting himself off. " Ive come to speak with you on a manner regarding the Oni's within our school. And the Onihoruda's. If you have a minute. Well... you Kind of dont have a choice. Sector G.O.D. specifcally asked for you. Something about the Tasanagi's being good puppets. And in your case a lap dog." Kin snarled, showing his sharp teeth to the young man. " Get to the point..." He responded with pointing at the suited male infront him, the suited male bowed his head and smirked. " And I shall... You see Tasanagi... We need a favor from you. There's an Abundance of Oni's running around this place, and a bunch of Onihoruda's to. Sector G.O.D. Can deal with a minimum. But to many of these creatures such as yourself and we begin to have a problem. Typically we wouldnt have much an issue with these things but you see..." The young man in white nodded his head as he began to pace around. " One of these creatures... is a Ryoji. That family line has never been good with the government. And to have one with an Oni, now thats a problem. " " Ok... So what are you getting at get tot he point. " Kin said cuting him off. " We want you to kill him for us... and we'll make it worth your while. " Kin scowled, his bright golden eyes slanted down low looking the male right in the eye. ".... Hmph." He said turning his back on him. " Naw, I'm not gonna work for you guys. If I Defeat Connor, it will be for me. Not you..." He said picking up his bags. " Dont contact me... again..." He said pushing past him, hitting the male hard with a shoudler bump leaving him there to stand on his own. Nodding his head in response. " You will.... regret that. Tasanagi. " Category:Ark 17